


Stay

by Lady_B20



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Built up relationships, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's leaving again but Scott makes him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Scogan Fic and I hope you like it. I've loved this pairing for a long time and I thought of adding one of my own. Enjoy.

Scott Summers aka Cyclops was a guy known for being, cool, calm and collected most days, today wasn’t one of them. He was pissed and he didn’t need a telepath to figure it out. He was walking hurriedly down the corridors of the Xavier Institute ignoring everyone that greeted him or tried to talk to him all with a single minded objective; find Wolverine.

Wolverine aka Logan was one of the mutants well known in their community. He was a great fighter/protector of mutant kind but to Scot he was the most unruly, wild, irresponsible, walking tornado of claws and testosterone that Scott could write a long list of words he could use to describe Wolverine.

He marched up the stairs and took a left at the end corridor and pushed open the door of Logan’s room. Logan was there with his back against Scott. Scott slammed the door behind him and Logan didn’t even acknowledge his presence. Scott’s anger flared.

“What the hell Logan!” Scott yelled as his hands formed fists at his sided.

Logan didn’t even look at him. “Hey Slim, is it time for my daily yelling session with you, make it quick though” Logan said as he moved a few items on his bed.

Scott fumed but he was surprised to see the things he hadn’t noticed when walking in. Logan was dressed up in his leather jacket and riding boots. He was also packing which only meant one thing; he was leaving again. Scott’s anger died down.

“You’re leaving?” Scott asked in disbelief. Logan stopped packing but didn’t face him. “Yeah” was his simple reply before going back to packing.

“Why?” Scott asked. Logan didn’t answer just kept packing as if he didn’t hear him. Scott moved forward yanking Logan’s shoulder to look at him and asked “Why?” Through gritted teeth. Logan scowled and shrugged of Scott’s hand.

“None of your DAMNED business!” Logan said as he sneered anger clear in his voice.

They stood face to face Scott’s earlier anger slowly becoming sadness. “Why?” He asked again, his voice a broken whisper. Logan’s face fell. Scott reached out hi hand to cup the side of Logan’s face.

“I thought you weren’t going to leave anymore?” Scott asked sounding broken.

Ever since Jean almost killed him, Logan brought him back to the world. He wanted to die, he wanted Jean to finish him off but in time he found something or rather someone worth living for; Logan. 

Everyone treated him as fragile and walked on eggshells when it came with him but with Logan, push comes to shove and he found himself being pushed back into the world. He found joy again; he found the courage to move on with his life. To protect those he loved and to find new purpose in the world; being with Logan was one.  
It all happened so suddenly. During the past, no one would have ever guessed that Scott would become friends with Logan. They were polar opposites vying for the attention of the same woman but now they vied for each other.

Logan looked away but Scott’s hand kept his head in place. Logan grabbed his hand and tried to pry it from his face but Scott placed his other hand on the other side of Logan’s face. “Please talk to me Logan, Please?” Scott said removing his hands giving Logan a chance to speak.

Logan was quiet, he was looking at the floor his face looks pained but Scott remained quiet, his silence encouraging Logan to talk. It was hard getting Logan to talk when you wanted him much like when Scott gave him orders during a mission or a fight.

Logan took a deep breath and sighed. “I,I have to leave Scott, don’t ask why!” Logan looked at him in determination; Scott didn’t buy it.

For months, Logan was at his side, helping him to cope with the world again and slowly a connection was made between them. When Scott would skip a meal, Logan would be there to scold him with a plate of food. When Logan couldn’t sleep at night with his nightmares, Scott would come into his room and talk to him at a distance calming him down enough for him to place a gentle hand on his shoulder and stay there the rest of the night. It’s those moments that Scott could love living again but now with the thought of Logan leaving again, it was too much to bear.

“Give me one good reason and I’ll leave you alone” Scott said determined. Logan looked away. He was silent until he huffed in defeat. Scott could smile at that but he didn’t. He moved closer, Logan looked at him wearily.

“You don’t have to go, aren’t you happy here? Is something calling out to you? Am I not a good enough reason for you to stay?” Scott asked, the last question sounding sad.

Logan grasped him by the shoulders “Don’t you ever say that bub! NEVER! You are one of the best things to happen to me and to everyone else here, don’t forget that. EVER!” Logan said full of conviction.

“Then why are you leaving?” Scott asked sadly on the verge of tears. Surely enough some did fall. Tears were coming down from the lens of Scott’s ruby quartz sunglasses. Logan wrapped his arms around him. Scott started to sob as he wrapped his own arms around Logan’s massive body.

“Scott, I’m sorry, please don’t cry, I hate seeing you cry, Please?” Logan said rubbing Scott’s back. “You were going to make me cry when you left asshole!” Scott said burying his face in Logan’s chest.

“Fine! I won’t leave okay! I won’t! Just Please, please stop crying Scott.” Wolverine said prying Scott a bit to wipe away at the tears coming down his face. If anyone knew Wolverine was a softy they’d be shredded by adamantium claws in a matter of seconds after finding out but everyone could see his behavior change when he was around Scott but they never dared to comment or say anything they valued their lives much more.

“Promise?” Scott asked quietly, sniffling a bit. Logan just sighed but caressed Scott’s tear streaked cheek. “Promise, Damn the things you make me do Summers!” Logan said smiling a bit. Scot smirked and buried himself in Logan’s chest once again.

“Logan?” Scot asked, his voice muffled on Logan’s chest. Logan hummed acknowledging his question. “Why were you going to leave?” Logan sighed heavily. “You still want to know?”

Scott nodded still in Logan’s embrace. Logan chuckled but lead them to the bed. Logan told Scott to let go so they could sit on the bed, Scott did but there was an unmistakable pout that Logan loved seeing. Once they sat on the bed, Scott attached to him once again as if he didn’t ever want Logan to leave him. Logan chuckled again and started petting Scott’s hair.

He sighed before speaking. “I thought about stuff-“ “That’s dangerous for you” Scott joked which earned him a poke at his side. “Don’t interrupt, like I said I thought of stuff and I thought things would go downhill. I’m not good at this stuff, almost everyone that came into my life slowly but surely will leave one way or another and I thought-“ “It would happen with me too” Scott interrupted him again.

“You’re annoying but, Yeah that’s what I was thinking. I’m a danger Scott, I’m wild and –“ “you aren’t Logan. Scott pulled away and gave Logan a sweet kiss on his cheek. “You’re unruly and wild but never a danger. You strive to protect everyone here, you help them in more ways than one and You’d never hurt anyone on purpose. Well it depends at times but not seriously right?” Scott grinned up at him. Logan loved seeing him grin.

“Yeah” Logan said as he started chuckling then he full on laughed. “What’s so funny?” Scott asked confused. “Now that I think about my reasons, they seem a bit silly, even for me” Logan grinned at him. “They were” Scott smiled embracing wolverine again and he was held in return.

“Never leave Logan, I won’t let you” Scott said tightening his hold. “I won’t Cyke, I won’t” Logan said in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you guys. Thanks for reading.


End file.
